Sakura Hana Petals oORevised and RewrittenOo
by Cucumber Tea
Summary: Sakura and Hana are sent to Ouran by request of their legal guardian. Sorrow, will the host club take it and replace it with happiness? Explosive Waffles' and given to me, Cucumber Tea. HikaOC KaoOc


**||Sakura Hana Petals|| Revised + Rewritten||**

In Osaka, Japan, there was a soft wind.

Chapter 1: Prologue

There were 2 teenage girls. One was climbing branches to see better views of the sakuras, cherry blossoms. The other was on her stomach, examining a violet. They were identical twins, both chocolaty hair and curious twin pools of brown.

"How's your research going Nee-san?" said Hana, the one on her tummy. Her older sister said nothing. Hana loved that, her sister so into her research they couldn't hear, see, or sense anything around them. But they could smell, Sakura was very gluttonous.

Hana looked back to her very favorite flower. The wooden and glass front door flew open. Out came their legal guardian, Akemi Watashi. She had jet black hair and electric blue eyes to contrast. She was also 34. She looked young. Imagine Black Rock Shooter (vocaloid) with out the fire on her eyes and different clothes.

"Hana, Sakura, come in," she said. She gestured to the door. They went inside without saying a word. The atmosphere was stuffy and serious. "Sakura-chan, Hana-chan," Akemi said, glancing at each girl as she said their name. "You are to go to school in 2 days." Akemi wasn't one to beat around bushes.

"... What?" Sakura said, finally speaking. "I'm not going, right Hana?" Hana nodded quickly in response. Sakura narrowed her eyes a little. "You can't make us go to school. We can still be home-schooled!" Sakura raised her voice.

"You two are going!" Akemi said, raising her voice also. "You two need to get out more! Meet new friends, have fun once in awhile..." Akemi lowered her voice to reassure them, mostly Sakura.

"But we have fun with you Akemi! Plus, we don't need frriends. We have each other!" Hana said, cutting into the conversation of Sakura and Akemi. Hana hugged Sakura to emphasize what she said.

"But when y'all fall in love, you two will be apart. You two will hate life; twins have a most special bond."

"Psh! Falling in love! With who? We hate everyone in this town! Besides, what do you know about love? You don't have a husband, a boyfriend, not even a little date have you gone on!" Sakura yelled.

Akemi frowned and stood up.

_**SLAPPPP!**_

Sakura fell down. She glared at Akemi while she left the room. "I hate you!" Sakura roared. She ran up the stairs and flopped on the bed in the twins' room.

Hana ran after her yelling, "Sakura nee-san!" She zoomed past Akemi, who just stood there in the hall. Sakura was still crying.

"Was the slap that hard, Sakura-Nee?" Hana asked. The crying sister shook her head.

"I thought of mommy. Would she slap me also if she didn't... go?" Sakura hiccupped.

Hana shed a tear. Their mother died when they were born due to miscarriage. They had a father but that 'bastard', as Sakura recalled him, left them when their mother past away. It seems it was a bet, get a girl pregnant. But that 'bastard' couldn't take the heat of taking care of children so he left.

Akemi told them that he just was on a very long business trip. "Tell them when they're 17 years old," Akemi thought.

"I don't know nee-chan," Hana answered. But Hana started packing. Akemi told them they were going to move to Tokyo. They were going to that prissy little school called Ouran. Akemi had to work 4 shifts everyday to pool together enough money to get in. Three thousand Yen!

Hana packed shirts, tees, tank tops, slippers, shoes, a teddy bear she got when she was three, etc. But one thing caught her eye, the glass, fist-sized bears that their mother got them before her birth. She wanted something to give her children. **[A/N: Akemi was their mother's, Hanumi Hiiragi, best friend. That's why she knows all this information. Just in case it was confusing :)]**

Hana's was violet, her favorite color and flower. Sakura's was pink, same color as her favorite flower. Sakura looked at them also. Then she understood. Akemi was doing this for them, not _to _them. Akemi always wanted the best for them, why would it be different now?

Sakura joined Hana in packing. Hana was kind of sad, it wouldn't be just the two of them.

* * *

They were both finished with their packing and went to the cab waiting outside. Akemi was already in shotgun. Sakura and Hana smiled at her faintly. Akemi's eyes and facial expression changed from solemn to understanding. They got into the taxi and drove away from their house, that was propped up on a hill.

The driver whistled a rather catchy song, Sakura was listening to her pink iPod, Akemi was on her laptop, and Hana was asleep. Hana's headphones, which were connected to her light purple iPod, were still in her ears. She was listening to "La, La, Love Song." (Japanese)

Even though Sakura had her iPod on 20/20, the driver's whistle were creeping into the headphones. High tune, high, higher, low, lower, highest, lowest, oh the agony! Sakura eye twiched. Then she blew up.

"Will you shut the *bleep* up!" she yelled. "Go whistle in the damned street!" she hissed.

"Sakura!" Akemi said. "Be quiet! I'm sorry, sir." The driver nodded.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with some nusiances miss," he said, looking at Sakura through the rearview mirror. Sakura snarled at him. He just laughed. How dare he mock her!

"Stop!" Akemi said, half-way directing to the driver. How dare he mock her almost-children!

Soon, they were at Ouran. Akemi told them something and then drove away, the cab got smaller in the distance till they could see it no more.

Sakura and Hana stood up in front of it. Their mouths dropped to the floor, metaphorically. They looked up, trying to see the top. They both fell on their backs. They both laughed.

"Well, Akemi said check it out 2 days before so, let's go!" Sakura said.

Hana held Sakura's hand. "Yeah.." And with that they entered Ouran. They will experience happiness, sorrow... and love.

* * *

**Yes, it is VERY different from chapter one in my regular one. Go see it and know how much differences. Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you. Bye! **

**~Cuwa-chan!**

**Also... Click it.**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
